One Night
by spacealiens
Summary: Chelsea and Mark,twins, run away from home at the age of 17. 5 years later, they move to Sunshine Islands with Chelsea's son. ChelseaxVaughn MarkxLily and OCxWitchkins. Gotta love that little witch! On hiatus.


**A/N: HI! This is just another Velsea, but with the addition of Chelsea's son falling for the blondie with purple eyes that lives with her aunt. Well anyways, Thank you fro deciding to read this story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p>The night was young and the girl was running with her brother. "Mark! Hurry up we have to get on the boat!" she yelled at him. A small child in tow the siblings made it to the docks. "We have to get on. <em>Now.<em>" She told him. She could see their parents coming after them in their truck. "But, Chelsea, Sammy might give us away. He cries to much." Mark told her pointing to her son. "I'm not leaving my son behind. Not with those horrible people. Now hurry get in." Chelsea motioned to a box next to hers.

Chelsea and Mark were twins. Both at the age of seventeen, they are running away from home. Chelsea just had a son two months ago. She refuses to give up the blue-eyed baby. Their parents are too abusive and Chelsea is scared something will happen to her son, Sammy. "Where are we going?" Mark whispered to his sister. "We're going to stay with aunt Claire and uncle Gray." Chelsea whispered back. They both closed the lids to their boxes and felt themselves being lifted up onto the boat that heads to Mineral Town.

"Just act normal, Mark. Like we were just some passengers." She whispered as they headed off the boat. He nodded and they made their way towards the farm. As they stepped on their aunt's land Mark was tackled by their little cousins. All three of clung on to him as he got up. "Chelsea! Mark! Over here!" Claire shouted. She was watering her plants. The tow siblings walked to the blonde and hugged her. "What are you guys doing here, where is your parents, and who is this cutie?" she said picking up Sammy from Chelsea's hands. "We came to live with you, they abused us, and that is Chelsea's son." Mark said dryly.

"I understand. Natalia and Andrew always were abusive people. You can stay with us. Any ways who is the father of this cutie-pie?" Claire squealed slightly pinching Sammy's cheek. "I don't know. I was drunk." Chelsea shrugged it off then continued, "But we do know his dad has silver hair." Claire nodded and went inside along with her children and Chelsea and Mark. "That is an interesting hair color, but it just makes him so much more adorable!" Claire squealed again. "You guys can stay in our room and Mark can stay in the boy's room!" Claire's twins, Nicky and Adie, said in unison to Chelsea. By saying you guys Chelsea was pretty sure they meant her and Sammy. "Okay! Thanks, you two!" Chelsea said scooping up both girls in a big hug.

**5 Years Later in Chelsea's P.O.V.**

"Mommy, where are we going?' asked Sammy. I told him last night we were going far away. My parents found out that Mark and I were staying at aunt Claire's house. So here am I on a boat with Mark and my son, going to some place called Sunshine Islands. Mark and I bought a farm. Since we were so good with stuff on Claire's farm we thought we should buy one. I was really hoping that our parents don't finds us. "Sammy, we are going home." I said. At least it was the truth. We were going to our new home.

"Is there a farm?" Sammy asked. I should of known that he knew we were moving. He was smarter than average five-year olds. I sighed and nodded. "Yay! No Green Peppers!" he said pointing a finger at Mark. Sammy absolutely despises them, while on the other hand Mark had a fake wedding with one when he was seventeen. I giggled at Mark's horrified face. "I can't live without them, so NO!" Mark said. Was he really picking a fight with a five-year old? He is stupid. "How about I make ice cream everyday and then can he grow some green peppers?" I asked eyeing both of them. Sammy turned to me, his blue eyes sparkling. He nodded his head rapidly. His favorite thing ever is ice cream.

"Attention passengers, we will be docked at Sunshine Islands in five to ten minutes." The intercom cracked. I smiled, this was a long trip and I will finally get to walk on land. "Yay!" Sammy exclaimed again. I'm guessing that is his new favorite word. Mark started packing up his bags, stuffing in everything he could see. I laughed and began putting my stuff in, carefully folding everything. All Sammy did was sit and hum 'Mary had a Little Lamb'.

"Attention passengers, we are now docked at Sunshine Islands." The intercom cracked again. It was then that I realized the name of the place. Sunshine Islands? A little bit too happy of a name ain't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. I know it is short, but I had to end it there. We all hate short chapters don't we? Well anyways, I can't wait to post the next chapter! I've had this whole story in my head for like a...year maybe? Please review!**

**~Kat:3**


End file.
